Snatcher
by Rock Bitch
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are chased through the woods by snatchers. Will they be brought to the ministry now? Or even the Dark Lord himself? One of the snatchers seems to have taken some interest in Hermione... [caution: rape!]


**Snatcher.**

**Pairing: Hermione / Scabior**

**Warnings: rape**

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran as fast as they could. They were followed by so-called snatchers. They ran through the forest, but only Hermione defended herself with magic spells, which she fired on the snatchers. Harry's wand was broken and Ron did not think about it, instead he just ran. But the chase was short, one of the snatchers caught Ron with a spell that tied his legs. Ron fell to the ground and lay there moaning. Harry and Hermione still ran, even though Hermione already thought it would be pointless. Neither she nor Harry would take off without Ron. With rationality in her mind, Hermione stopped, turned to look at Harry, who came running up to her and pointed her wand at his face. Her spell let Harry's face swell, so that he no longer looked like himself. Frightened by Hermione's act and due to the pain, Harry stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." Hermione muttered.

Hermione watched as one of the snatchers dragged Ron behind them, so they had collected their haul. She recognized one of the snatchers, a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. The trio had already noticed that grab troops were on the road across the country to catch Muggle-borns and blood traitors, and bring them to the ministry. Hermione and Harry had already seen a troop of snatchers to run past their hiding place and Ron had already met such a group of snatchers shortly before he returned to his friends.

Hermione did not know the other snatchers, but she noticed immediately that one of them was their leader. He did not care to capture her or Harry, he let the others do it. To Hermione he seemed familiar from their previous meeting with snatchers, however, she did not know his name. Greyback seized Harry and held him, while she herself was grabbed by another snatcher. The leader of the troop moved to Harry and Greyback.

"What is your name?"

"Dudley... Vernon Dudley" Harry stammered.

The snatcher raised an eyebrow. Then he turned around to one of the other snatchers.

"Check it!"

Then he turned to Hermione. She tried instinctively to take a step back, but she did not get far because the snatcher, who had his arms around her, stood right behind her.

"And how do people call you?" The snatcher asked her.

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-Blood."

"Well well... Penelope..."

The snatcher came a step closer and reached for a strand of her hair. Hermione knew it was this snatcher, who recently stood before the hiding place of the trio and had smelled her perfume. And now he was here and sniffed her hair strand while Hermione slowly got scared.

"In this list is no Vernon Dudley, Scabior" Said the snatcher, who should verify the names.

The snatcher let go of Hermione's hair and went back to Harry and Greyback.

"Maybe you should tell us your real name...?" The man called Scabior whispered quietly. Harry said nothing, his eyes looked in Hermione's direction, as if he was hoping she had an idea. Scabior followed Harry's gaze and looked at Hermione. Finally, he turned back to Harry and carefully studied his face. Harry tried to keep a straight face, but with the swelling in his face it was unnecessary anyway.

"We will not bring these three into the ministry - for now..." Scabior said. The others looked at each other confused, but nobody dared to disagree.

"What are we doing then?" One of the snatchers asked.

"We go back to the camp and take them with us. The ugly one here" He said with a glance at Harry's disfigured face, "he has a strange scar on his forehead, so we are waiting to see what happens to his face..."

The snatchers apparated with their prisoners to their camp, which was also in a forest. Scabior let Harry and Ron tie to a tree, while he told the others that one for now at least could find out the true name of Hermione. The redhead, he explained, could only be a Weasley, so it was currently no matter which of the many Weasleys he really was.

Scabior then went on to the snatcher, who still held Hermione and grabbed her.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Ron shouted from the background.

The snatcher grinned.

"I'll take care of you, my pretty" He whispered to Hermione. "You will tell us your real name, I'm sure."

As Scabior hold Hermione now, the other snatcher let go of his grab and went away. Hermione was pulled away from the others by Scabior, to one of several tents. She did not know what was this snatcher wanted, and she did not want to know it. She was scared, because of Harry and Ron, because of herself, because of the whole wizarding world. How stupid could have she, Harry and Ron been? They had been hiding for so long, and now they were just captured by a bunch of snatchers? Harry had to defeat Voldemort to save the wizarding world... What should they do if the snatchers handed Harry over to the ministry?

"I do not want to be disturbed!" Shouted Scabior at the other snatchers.

Hermione was pushed through the entrance of the tent and almost fell. While she was trying to find her balance, Scabior locked the tent with his wand. Then he turned to Hermione. Meanwhile, she was back on solid legs and stepped back a few paces. Scabior looked at her.

"So, Penelope... What's your real name?"

Hermione did not answer. She knew that the snatchers would hand over Harry, Ron and her even faster to the ministry, if she told the truth. She decided to not say anything anymore. Scabior came slowly a few steps towards her. Hermione watched every one of his actions and drew back even more. She didn't have her wand, the other snatcher had already taken it away from her long ago. Without her wand Hermione would never be able to defend herself against Scabior.

Anxiously Hermione looked around the tent, but tried not to let Scabior go out of sight for too long. She was desperate for anything with which she could defend herself against him, but she found nothing. Scabior came one step closer.

"Searching for something, Penelope?"

Hermione watched him proudly in the eyes. She would not give up fightless, and if he thought so, he was wrong. Even without her wand she would try to defend herself, no matter whether it would be hopeless or not. However, Hermione was not sure what exactly the snatcher wanted from her. Only her name? And her blood status? And then he would take her along with Harry and Ron to the ministry? Somehow Hermione could not believe that.

Scabior came a few steps closer, so Hermione backed off further. Suddenly she bumped into something, which made her curse inside. Now he stood right in front of her and grinned at her. With a loud cry Hermione hit her fist at his chest, until Scabior grabbed her wrists and held her.

"Please..." Hermione gasped soundlessly.

"Are you trying to hurt me, love? That's not very nice of you..." He whispered close to her ear. Hermione tried to pull her head as far away as she could from his face. Slowly he let go of Hermione's wrists and started to open the buttons of her coat. Amazed that he had let go of her wrists, she forgot to defend herself. The coat was slipped over her shoulders and thrown to the ground. Hermione's eyes followed its flight.

Hermione was suddenly pushed and landed on something that felt soft. She had barely time to look at what exactly she had landed on, her wrists were grabbed again and pressed next to her body. Hermione realized that this had to be a bed. Gradually it dawned in her mind what this snatcher would want of her. She felt his body heavly on her own and how he buried his nose in her hair. Hermione tried to fight back, but he held her wrists so tightly that it hurt. She had an incredible fear of what was awaiting for her. She closed her eyes.

"Your hair smells incredibly good, Penelope..."

Hermione felt her arms were placed over her head, where Scabior held her wrists with one hand now. Desperately she tried to free herself, but in vain. Scabior chuckled. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that he was trying to remove something from his neck. She recognized her own scarf she had tied to a tree after Ron had abandoned her and Harry.

Scabior put the scarf aside and pushed Hermione's sweater up. He let go of her wrists and pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it aside. Then he grabbed the scarf and tied it around her wrists. Then he attached the rest of the scarf at the end of the bed so that Hermione could not move her arms.

"Will you tell me your real name, sweetheart? It would be very impersonal, if I did not even know your name, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, he grabbed her jeans, opened the button and zipper and pushed her jeans over Hermione's hips. Hermione still did not reply, she did not know if it would make a difference if he would know her real name. He was going to hurt her, no matter if she told him her name or not. Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks, which she had been holding back.

Scabior disappeared out of her sight, and she noticed how he pulled off her shoes. Then it was her jeans which was pulled over her legs and she was sure that it would land somewhere on the floor with the rest of her clothes. After she haven't felt more touching for a few moments, Hermione looked carefully where Scabior was. She watched as he took off his own clothes now. When he was done, he pushed his body back over Hermione, though this time with a few centimeters distance.

Hermione was only in her underwear, while the snatcher was already naked. She knew what would happen, and she had incredible fear. Since she had noticed that she had fallen in love with Ron, she had always imagined that she would experience her first time of having sex with him, if he had the same feelings for her.

Slowly Scabior let his hands wander along Hermione's thighs, up to her breasts. Then he let them slide back down and grabbed Hermione's panties. Abruptly he pulled it over her hips and tossed it aside. He grabbed Hermione's legs and put his own body in between. Then he let his hands slide back over Hermione's body, grabbed her breasts again.

"Please don't," Hermione begged quietly.

Scabior chuckled. He enjoyed her fear and how she begged him to do nothing. He dropped his hands to slide down to her legs and grabbed them.

"Are you a virgin, my beauty?"

"Please... let me go" She moaned.

"Answer my question, Penelope" Urged Scabior. "Otherwise, I could forget that I wanted to treat you like a gentleman would."

Hermione tried to free her arms from the scarf. She did not believe him, and she wanted him to finally let her go. She began to kick him with her legs, but he held her even more tightly. His grip on her thighs ached, and soon Hermione gave up. She sobbed quietly.

"Well?" Scabior came back to his question.

"Yes, damn it!" Cried Hermione and would have liked to hit him in the face. Scabior grinned at her scornfully.

He rudely shoved himself inside of her while Hermione screamed. A sharp pain shot through her and she felt an extremely uncomfortable pressure. The tears were now pouring down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly. Scabior let out a moan, and then he began to move rhythmically and kept pushing himself hard in his victim. Hermione cried, she could not bear it.

"I love it when you scream" Scabior whispered in her ear. "Your cries only make it even better for me."

Scabior buried his nose in her hair, while he thrust himself again and again into her. Hermione vowed to herself to throw away her perfume and to buy a new one, if she ever had the chance to do it. Hermione heard a loud gasp next to her ear while Scabior shoved himself one last time deep into her. Then he collapsed on her, but still didn't let go of her thighs. Hermione could not move.

"Too bad you have not been relaxed, Penelope" Scabior said, grinning, as he moved away from her and sat up.

"My name is Hermione, you bastard!" She screamed. Scabiors grin widened.

Scabior began to get dressed again and then collected Hermione's clothes from the floor. He threw it to her and untied the knot of the scarf from her wrists. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Get dressed!" He demanded. Hermione did as she was told and put on her clothes and her coat as fast as she could. Shivering, she stood in front of the snatcher.

Scabior then grabbed her and opened the tent with a flick of his wand. He pushed Hermione through, holding her with one hand and stabbing his wand in her back while they were on their way to the other snatchers, Harry and Ron. The two were still tied to the tree, but Harry's face had now turned back into his own.

"Scab, look at the boy! Does this not look like Harry Potter?!" Shouted one of the snatchers.

Scabior came over and looked at Harry's face. His guess had been true, it was in fact Harry Potter. He and his group of snatchers really had caught Harry Potter and his two young friends.

"We will not bring these three into the ministry" Scabior began to explain to the other snatchers. "They would just cheat on us about our wage. We bring them directly to the Dark Lord. There is a rumor that he often stays at Malfoy Manor. Where we are going now, dear Hermione."

Scabior felt all of them staring at him, especially the red-haired boy. He had immediately noticed that the Weasley boy liked the girl, which made her even more interesting for him that she already had been.

Some of the snatchers opened the bonds that had tied Harry and Ron to the tree and grabbed the two boys. Scabior himself continued to hold Hermione tight, and the entire snatcher troop apparated with their three prisoners to Malfoy Manor.

**THE END**


End file.
